Chains
by yuukicrosskuran
Summary: Claire and her friends Arianna, Nymphos, and Artemis share the same birthdate. On their 13th birthday, something happens that will change their lives forever. They become Angeloids and have to train to work under masters. Claire and her friends hate this, and want to rebel. Will they get enough strength? Most characters are OCs, I just used the ideas. I do not own Sora no Otoshimo!
1. 13th Birthdays

Chapter 1: 13th Birthdays

Claire

Chirp! Chirp Chirp! Claire yawned. "Guess it's morning!" She put on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and went to the restroom to wash. Then she jogged down the stairs and met her mother at the table.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, you're awake! It's your 13th birthday today remember? I baked a cake for you."

"My birthday? Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Claire grinned, then stopped. She noticed a sad, worried look on her mother's face. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't look happy. Why is that? It's my birthday."

"Oh! Uh, happy? Why, dear! I am happy!" She quickly covered the look with a grin, but Claire could still tell her mother's unhappiness. "Well, even though today is your birthday, you still have to go to school. Come on! Eat up! Don't want to be late!"

Claire gobbled a piece of her cake down and hurried off to school, still wondering about her mom's odd behavior.

Arianna

Arianna woke up as soon as the sunlight poured in from her window. She yawned and got dressed, then raced across the house to meet her mother at the table. "Morning Mom!"

"Morning? Don't you remember it's your 13th birthday?"

"Birthday!? Almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Mom!" She took the tray of cupcakes that her mom always baked for her to share with her friends and classmates. "Mm! They sure smell good Mom!"

"Mm-hm! Yeah, eat one a hurry off to school."

_Eat one and hurry off to school? Why is mom being so rude and mean to me on my birthday?_

Deep in thought, Arianna closed the door and walked her way to school.

"Nymphos! Nymphos!"

Nymphos lazily opened her eyes. "Hmm?"

"We've been calling you for ages!" Her mom said.

"I will not approve of this behavior on your 13th birthday." Her dad told her.

"Can't you let me sleep in on my birthday?"

"You'll be late for school!" Her parents said together in unison.

She hurriedly grabbed a piece of bread and raced out the door. _Sheesh! What was that? _Nymphos thought as she rode her bike to school.

Artemis

"Arty! Arty! Artemis!"

"Wh-Whaa?" Artemis climbed out of bed and got dressed, then ran down the stairs and met her dad at the table. She looked around the table. "Umm, dad? It's my birthday, so…"

"Today's your birthday? Oh… Just eat and go off to school."

Artemis sighed. The cookies, cakes, and cupcake thing was something that Mom did, but her mom was off to work early, so no treats. But her dad usually cared more, didn't he? Oh, well… She grabbed a nutrient bar and a pack of trail mix and was off on her way to school. On the way, she gave some nuts to a squirrel and some sunflower seeds to a sparrow.


	2. Birthday at School

Chapter 2: Birthday at School

Artemis had to run to catch up with Claire, Arianna, and Nymphos, who all looked deep in thought. When she approached her friends, they waved and said happy birthday to each other.

"We were just discussing about how our parents were all acting odd today, on our birthday." Explained Claire.

Artemis frowned. "To tell you the truth, my dad was acting weird today too, and I didn't get treats because my mom went early for work."

"Wait a minute!" Arianna pointed out. "Isn't your mom the owner of a restaurant? She doesn't need to go early!" The others nodded in agreement and Arianna shared her cupcakes with her friends.

After school, the girls agreed to observe their parents when they go home and report their observations at school tomorrow.


	3. Chains

Chapter 3: Chains

Claire went home that night and observed her mother while doing homework, but her mother didn't say a word to her. After dinner, her mother washed the dishes and retreated into her bedroom and locked the door, leaving Claire with nothing to do. So she finished her homework and went to bed.

The same thing happened in Arianna, Artemis, and Nymphos's homes, and the girls fell asleep with no idea what tomorrow would be like.

The next morning Claire woke up to the sound of sobbing. She walked to her parents' room to see what had happened, but the crying stopped at the sound of her footsteps. Her vision was blurry as if she was crying too, but Claire ignored it as she got ready for school. In fact, her vision became so bad that she tripped on something on the floor. She picked it up and felt it. At first she thought it was a rock, but she realized that it was round and had a hole in the middle. There was also something dangling when she picked it up. Claire felt it again. She realized the dangling thing was a chain attached to a thick metal collar. She found a latch on the collar and opened it. As it opened, it let out a beeping sound, and Claire heard the door of her parent's bedroom open. Claire's vision suddenly grew black and she fell… into her mother's arms.

"M-mom? Mom! W-what's happening to me!" Claire asked shakily. Her mother started weeping, and her tears dripped down on Claire's arm.

"Mom? A-am I going to be like this f-for… forever?" She grasped her mother's arm when the only reply was her mother's sobbing.

"What is the collar and chain for?" No reply. "Mom?" As Claire reached out and tried to grasp her mother's hand, she felt something else. It felt like smooth armor, made up of a material that felt like coated metal of thick plastic. The odd armor covered Claire's mother from her neck to her leg. Her mother cried and stroked Claire's hair, smoothing it out over and over again.

"W-what's this, mom?" Claire's mother reached out and took the collar and chain from her daughter's quaking hands and Claire heard a snap. Claire's neck suddenly felt very heavy.

"Mom? Mom!? Mom! Help!" Suddenly, there was a beeping sound, and everything was bathed in a bright light. Claire felt something heavy replacing her normal clothes and her eyesight got better, but it felt odd, like her eyes were glowing like a robot or something. As the lighted grew darker, Claire looked down. Replacing her normal shirt and jeans, she was dressed in black and white material, like her mother. The collar and chain was still on her neck. She wore gloves and boots with the same black and white pattern as her "armor". Below her waist was a piece of white fabric that covered her like a long skirt down to her heel. Claire's mom stood up and placed two triangular objects onto each of Claire's ears, covering both of them. Now, instead of hearing normal sounds, it felt like Claire's hearing was enhanced. She could hear a stream running from a mountain far away, her classmates chatting and guessing about her absence, and a beeping sound, like a signal.

Her mother had stopped crying and said, "You are an Angeloid now, Claire. A Beta type Angleoid. You must now complete your training and go on in life without me. Your friends will do the same. Now go."

Even though she didn't want to, something made her stand up and leave. It was like her mother's words were controlling her, and not herself. She stood still and a light shined on her and the world went black.


	4. Sorting

Chapter 4: Sorting

The next thing she knew, Claire was marching down a large hallway with many other Angeloids. She found Arianna, Artemis, and Nymphos all wearing the same odd clothes. They had experienced the same thing with their family. As they marched, they came into a large room, where different Angeloids with different wings and clothes (though still black and white and plastic-looking) stood on either side of the room, making way for the newcomers. They suddenly stopped, all facing a throne made of interwoven gold and a man sitting on top of it. He wore a pure white tunic and had plain but beautiful angel wings on his shoulders.

"Greetings, young Angeloids. I am the Master of Synapse and I will be your main master."

_Main Master_, thought Claire._ We're going to have more?_

"You will be sorted into different categories: Light, Wind, Nature, Rainbow, and Water. Each category will train for a certain amount of time needed. The training will be based on your category. Although you probably wouldn't get Rainbow. Those will be my soldiers." He added under his breath. He waved his hand and a group of Angeloids came in. "One of these Angeloids will be your mentor. Be respectful to them." After a gesture from the Master, the Angeloids stepped forward and said, "Line up!" in perfect harmony. There was some pushing and pulling in the crowd until finally a perfectly straight single-file line formed in front of the five mentors. They nodded in approval. One by one the Angeloids approached the mentors. The Angeloid and a mentor's eyes would flash and they would go in that team. Arianna was next. Her small little body was trembling, and she let go of Artemis's hand to shakily approach the mentors. Almost instantly, her eyes flashed along with the mentor with the spark pattern on her armor. The light mentor gently guided Arianna to join the other light Angeloids. Artemis was in Nature, and Nymphos was led into the Water Group. Claire was last. She balled her hands and stepped up, hoping to seem calm. She stiffly walked to the mentors and was about to take another stepped when her body jerked and there was a flash of light. Before she could understand what had happened, she was guided to the Wind group.


End file.
